el ataque de las fangirls
by Andrea Sakamaki
Summary: La llegada de una chica llamada madotsuki trae un problema a la mansion sakamaki: un ataque masivo de fangirls ¿como resolveran el problema?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste nwn**

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece.

Hoy era el día en que Yui regresaba de un pequeño viaje que tenia que hacer, Ayato estaba desesperado pero por fin llegaría, tocaron el timbre y Ayato fue corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Hola- dijo Ayato desanimado al ver lo que había en frente de el.

Era una chica de cabello blanco con shorts de mezclilla con un suéter largo y tenis negros con una mirada perdida y un ojo azul y otro verde que cargaba en sus manos un cuchillo de cocina.

-Que quieres- dijo mientras la chica se le acercaba.

-¡ALEJATE!- grito Yui.

La chica llevo a Yui a la mesa del salón principal la tomo del cabello y estampo su frente una y otra vez contra la mesa.

Yui fue llorando y arrastrándose con Ayato quien se agacho y la abrazo

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se río Kanato.

-Mira lo patética que te vez JAJAJAJAJA-dijo Kanato.

-¿Quién eres tu?-dijo Ayato.

-que te importa baboso-dijo la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Kanato.

-Yo me llamo Madotsuki-dijo feliz.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- dijo Kanato.

-E sido enviada por las fangirls ha matar ha Yui por lo suertuda que es-dijo Madotsuki.

-Pero ¿porque ha Yui?-dijo Ayato.

-Lo acabo de decir no- dijo Madotsuki enojada- Bueno adiós.

-Esa chica esta loca-dijo Ayato enojado.

-Ha-dijo Kanato.

-Como que "ha" Yui esta en el suelo llorando-dijo Ayato.

-Yo me voy ha comprar dulces-dijo Kanato.

Kanato camino ha la tienda de dulces.

-Kanato-Kun-dijo una voz muy familiar.

-Como estas Kanato-Kun-dijo Madotsuki con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien y que haces aquí-dijo Kanato.

-Que no puedo-dijo Madotsuki.

-Em… si-dijo Kanato.

-Vine ha comprar dulces-dijo Madotsuki-Y como soy bien chikitihuau te doy 10 bolsas.

-En serio-dijo Kanato con los ojos iluminados.

-Si-dijo Madotsuki.

-Si tú insistes-dijo Kanato

Ya saliendo de la bellisima tienda

-Oye Kanato ayudame-dijo Madotsuki mientras cargaba todas las bolsas

-No-dijo Kanato mientras se comia un chocolate

-Ha no-dijo Madotsuki mientras le aventava las 10 bolsas

Kanato callo al suelo y lo unico que podias hacer era reir

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA lo siento toma mi mano-dijo Madotsuki

Kanato su mano pero te tiro

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo Kanato mientras se sentaba

Madotsuki se sento casi llorando por el golpaso que se dio, Kanato solo tomo sus bolsas y se fue mientras tu lo seguias.

-Kanato-fue lo unico que escucho para despues encontrarla en el suelo tirada

Despues de MUCHAS horas

-Eh donde estoy –dijo Madotsuki

Madotsuki voltio ha ver ha todos lados para encontrarse con Kanato ,trato de irse pero Kanato estaba aferrado ha la mano de ella y empeso ha jugar con su cara

-Estas sordito-dijo Madotsuki ya cansada de jugar con la cara de Kanato

-Que quieres-dijo Kanato enojado.

-Quiero que me sueltes la mano estoy aburrida-dijo enojada.

-Pues has otra cosa-dijo Kanato

-AHHHHH- lucho por su mano.-DAME MI MALDITA MANO-

-NOOOOOOO-dijo Kanato luchando por la mano de Madotsuki

-Dame mi mano-dijo Madotsuki enojada

Yui entro ha la habitación

-Dejen de pelear por la mano y vengan-dijo Yui asustada

Los tres bajaron y vieron ha Ayato sosteniendo la puerta mientras algo la golpeaba.

-Hay muchas chicas locas golpeando la puerta ayudenme-dijo Ayato asustado

Yui,Kanato y Madotsuki solo se mesieron en pocision fetal

-Espera dijiste chicas locas-dijo Madotsuki

-Si-dijo Ayato

-Son las fangirls corran por sus vidas-dijo Madotsuki perdiendo el control como loca.


	2. Chapter 2

Madotsuki corrio como loca por toda la abitacion

-Ya calmate-dijo Yui

-Ok Ayato ha la cuenta de tres sueltas la puerta y cada quien se esconde en un lugar-dijo Madotsuki-1,3-

Todos corrieron ,Kanato no lo penso dos veces y le sonrio ha Madotsuki y la jalo ha un cuarto.

-IDIOTA TE DIJE QUE CADA QUIEN SE FUERA HA UN LADO-dijo Madotsuki enojada

-Que pero si todos estan aquí-dijo Kanato sonriendo

-A WTF-Dijo Madotsuki cayendo al suelo al ver ha Yui y ha Ayato

-Toma mi mano-dijo Kanato sonriendo

-Estoy bien en el suelo gracias-dijo Madotsuki frunciendo el seño

-Bien y ahora que hacemos-dijo Ayato

-Entregar ha Yui-dijo Madotsuki sonriendo

-Me parece buena idea-dijo Kanato

-No entregaran ha Yui-dijo Ayato

-No la entregaremos solo…-un sonido interrumpio ha Madotsuki

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SON LAS FANGIRLS-gritaron todos

-Se que estan hay-dijo una fangirl

-Entra estan todos-dijo Madotsuki

La chica entro ha la habitación

-Los tengo-dijo la chica sádicamente

-No por mucho-dijo Madotsuki sonriendo

Madotsuki apuñalo ha la chica en la garganta una y otra vez

-Ok vámonos-dijo Madotsuki

Todos siguieron ha Madotsuki ha una habitación

-Tendremos que quedarnos aquí- dijo Madotsuki

-Yo no me quedare con todos ustedes en una habitación-dijo Yui

-No seas nena-dijo Madotsuki

-Buen entonses tu y Madotsuki se van ha otra habitación-dijo Ayato

-No yo quiero que Ayato vaya con migo-dijo Yui

-Ok entonses tu te vas con Ayato y yo me quedo con esperen y y yo no me voy ha quedar con el-dijo Madotsuki sonrojada nivel dios

-Tienes que-dijo Ayato

-Pero haaa-dijo Madotsuki

-Ok adios-dijo Yui guiñandole un ojo ha los dos

-Y ahora que-dijo Madotsuki sentandose en la cama

-No se-dijo Kanato –Te ago una pregunta-

-Ok-dijo Madotsuki

-Porque te sonrojaste cuando te dijeron que te ibas ha quedar con migo-dijo Kanato con una larga sonrisa

-Nnn no me sonroje asi es mi piel-dijo Madotsuki sonrojandose mas

-No es cierto lo estas asiendo ahora-dijo Kanato aun sonriendo

-CALLATE QUIERES-dijo Madotsuki acostandose en la cama cubriendose todo el cuerpo con las cobijas

Kanato fue ha destaparle la cara ha Madotsuki

-Que quieres ahora-dijo Madotsuki

-Esto-dijo Kanato

Kanato solo la abrazo y la beso,Madotsuki sin pensarlo dos veces tambien lo abrazo

Mientras tanto con nuestros no principales del fic

-Ves te dije que la besaria-dijo Yui

-Ok tu ganas-dijo Ayato

Los dos caminaron ha su habitación


	3. Chapter 3

Despues de ese largo beso se escucho un golpe en la puerta eran nuestros no principales del fic

-Oigan despierten-dijo Ayato riendose por el beso

Los dos se separaron y fueron ha la puerta

-QUE-dijeron los dos

-Creo que escuche un ruido abajo-dijo Yui tratando de no reirse

Sin pensarlo Yui tomo a Madotsuki y Ayato ha Kanato

Yui y Madotsuki caminaron por todos lados

-YYYYYYYYYYYYY no vas ha hablar-dijo Yui con una gran sonrisa

-De que-dijo Madotsuki

-Vamos los vimos-dijo Yui agitando los brazos

-OSEA QUE ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO-dijo Madotsuki ENOJADA

-Si algo asi-dijo Yui riendo

-Pues no reiras mucho-

Las dos voltearon, era una fangirl no sabían que hacer, Madotsuki tomo su cuchillo.

-Hay Madotsuki siempre tuviste ese cuchillo-ella tomo el cuchillo y lo avento tomo ha Madotsuki por el cuello ya que era mas pequeña que todas y la levanto un par de centímetros hasta que se desmayara.

-Ya no veras ha tu amiguita por un largo tiempo-dijo la chica riendo.

Yui fue corriendo con Ayato y Kanato

-UNA CHICA LOCA SE LLEVO HA MADOTSUKI-dijo Yui

Todos fueron por ella corriendo lo más que pudieron

Mientras tanto con nuestra hermosa Madotsuki

La chica se la llevo ha un lindo cuarto que había arreglado muy lindo con muchos listones y en medio una silla muy bonita

-OHOHOHOH nos vamos ha divertir mucho-dijo la chica

Mientras tanto con nuestro sensual Kanato nuestro feo Ayato y nuestra tonta Yui

-No viste para donde de fueron Yui-dijo Ayato

-SI PARA EL OTRO LADO-dijo Yui enojada

-PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE-dijo Ayato enojado

-Em si te lo dijo-dijo Kanato

-Ho entonses para el otro lado-dijo Ayato

Mientras tanto con nuestra rara Madotsuki

-Hooo chicas vengan tengo una sorpresita-dijo la chica

-Que pasa-dijo una chica

-Miren-dijo la chica señalando ha Madotsuki

-AAAAAAWWWWWW-dijeron las chicas

-Hay que vestirla-dijo una chica

-Hay que peinarla-dijo otra chica

-Y que esperan-dijo la chica

-YAI-gritaron todas

Mientras tanto con los demas

-Ok si no esta aquí es que ya no esta-dijo Kanato

Abrieron la puerta y estaba Madotsuki solo que estaba encadenada ha la pared sentada en una silla y con un monton de bestias digo fangirls ha su alrededor

-Que pasa-dijo Yui

-Bueno creo que piensan que ella es una muñeca-dijo Ayato

-No pensamos lo es-dijo la chica

-Cada vez que se porta mal la castigamos-dijo la chica-Ha y ahora que lo digo beso ha Kanato no-

La chica fue con Madotsuki y le dio una gran cachetada, Kanato enojado iva ha ir ha matar ha la chica pero ayato lo detuvo

-Pero porque la golpean-dijo Ayato

-Beras my querida amigua Madotsuki hase lo que le pida-dijo la chica

-Prefiero morir ha ser tu amiga-dijo Madotsuki

-Ok ya oyeron chicas-dijo la chica

Todas empesaron ha hacerle eridas en el cuerpo ha Madotsuki una iba ha cortarle la garganta pero raramente Madotsuki tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

-Espera-dijo Kanato-Haremos lo que tu quieras-

-Bien entonses quiero un beso de mi querido Ayato-dijo la chica

-Ha no quieres pavo-dijo Yui

-El beso o la matamos-dijo la chica

Ayato le dio un asqueroso beso en los labios

-Bien pero volveremos-dijo ls chica

Las chicas soltaron ha Madotsuki y Kanato fue ha quitarle las cadenas mientras le daba un abrazo

-Bueno ya sabes lo que significa-dijo Yui ha Ayato

Yui y Ayato encerraron ha Madotsuki y ha Kanato en la habitación

Madotsuki solo se quedo dormida mientras abrasaba ha Kanato


	4. Chapter 4

Madotsuki se desperto abrazando ha Kanato en el suelo

-Kanato-Kun tengo hambre-dijo Madotsuki

-Pues come algo-dijo Kanato

-Por si no lo notaste me estas abrazando muy fuerte estamos en el suelo estamos encerrados y estoy vestida como si me ubiera vomitado un unicornio-dijo Madotsuki

-Encerrados no solo estaban sujetando la puerta desde afuera-dijo Kanato burlandose de Madotsuki

-No se tu pero yo si tengo hambre-dijo Madotsuki

-Ok yo tambien-dijo Kanato

-OOOOOOOYYYYYEEEEEE KANATO-KUN-dijo Madotsuki de muchas maneras

-QUE-dijo Kanato

-Toma-dijo Madotsuki

-Ho no-dijo Kanato

-Que pasa Kanato-dijo Madotsuki

-Solo nos invitaron ha otro estupido baile-dijo Kanato

-Ha que asco-dijo Madotuki

-Ha ya se vienes con migo-dijo Kanato

-E-e-e lo voy ha pensar-dijo Madotsuki

-HAAAAAAAAAAA YUI AYUDAME-dijo Madotsuki

-Si ha que te pasa-dijo Yui

-Kanato me invito ha un baile-dijo Madotsuki

-Ha si Ayato siempre me invita-dijo Yui

-Pero el problema con migo es que soy… ha no puedo decirlo-dijo Madotsuki

-Plana si yo tambien-dijo Yui riendo

-Y yo…ha tampoco puedo decirlo-dijo Madotsuki

-No sabes bailar si yo tampoco podia pero es facil-dijo Yui

-Estas loca yo no voy ha bailar- -Y ha-dijo Madotsuki

-No te gustan los vestidos y tampoco tienes-dijo Yui

-AYUDAME-dijo Madotsuki

-Ok solo le aviso ha Ayato del baile-dijo Yui

-Ok-dijo Madotsuki

Madotsuki bajo con Kanato

-Ok ire con tigo pero me meresco un premio por semejante aburrimiento que tendre que experimentar-dijo Madotsuki apuntando al cielo

Kanato solo le avento un chocolate

-Esos son todos los negocios que tengo que hacer con tigo-dijo Madotsuki mientras suvia las escaleras

-Yui-dijo Madotsuki

-Aquí estoy-dijo Yui –Bueno ponte esto y sal-

-O te ves hermosa-dijo Yui

-Yo digo que me veo como una tonta-dijo Madotsuki sonriendo

-O vamos es ese negro o este rosa-dijo Yui

-Ha este esta bien-dijo Madotsuki

-Ok es hora de peinarte-dijo Yui

-Ok esto sera largo-dijo Madotsuki

Yui peino ha Madotsuki con un monton de risos

-Que isiste con mi cabello-dijo Madotsuki asustada

-Ok ahora ponte esto-dijo Yui enseñandole un par de zapatillas negras con un moño blanco

-Prefiero ir sin zapatos-dijo Madotsuki

-Pontelos ahora-dijo Yui

-Ha-dijo Madotsuki

-Listo ahora bajemos-dijo Yui

-Estas loca yo no voy ha bajar asi-dijo Madotsuki

Yui tuvo que jalarla pero no funsiono despues tuvo que arrastrarla pero solo pudo moverla un par de centímetros al ultimo tuvo que cargarla Madotsuki solo pataleo pero lo logro

-BAJAME-dijo Madotsuki

-Ok-dijo Yui sonriendo por que ya estaban abajo

-Ha-dijo Madotsuki mientras se volteava al ver ha Ayato y ha Kanato

-Yui-dijo Madotsuki

-Si-dijo Yui

-Tu tambien me debes algo-dijo Madotsuki sonriendo

-Yo por que-dijo Yui nerviosa

-Te dije claramente que no queria bajar-dijo Madotsuki

-Ha toma-dijo Yui y le dio un chocolate

-Perfecto-dijo Madotsuki

-Ok ok ya vámonos-dijo Ayato

-Es facil para ti decirlo tu no te aburres-dijo Kanato

-Y entonses para que llevas ha Madotsuki-dijo Ayato

-Para aburrirme tambien-dijo Madotsuki feliz

-Asi es-dijo Kanato

-Bueno vámonos-dijo Yui

Todos subieron ha la limosina en busca de su destino XD

-Llegamos-dijo Yui feliz

-NO ME DIGAS-dijeron Madotsuki y Kanato

-Solo bajen y entren-dijo Ayato

Los cuatro entraron ha el salon se sentaron pero estaban aburridos Madotsuki solo tomo un mechon de su cabello y lo puso ariba de su labio para que paresiera que tenia bigote Yui comenso ha reir y hizo lo mismo

-Que tontas se ben-dijo Ayato

Yui tomo su pelo y lo puso arriba de la cabeza de Ayato para que paresiera mujer Madotsuki Kanato y Yui comensaron ha reir

-Callense al menos yo soy mas mujer que Madotsuki-dijo Ayato riendo

-Al menos no soy tan afeminada como Ayato-dijo Madotsuki y Kanato y Yui comensaron ha reir

Madotsuki y Ayato pelearon hasta que Ayato decidio bailar con Yui Madotsuki se quedo con Kanato en la mesa hasta que llego un chico

-Quieres bailar-dijo el chico

-Hem-dijo Madotsuki la pobre no sabia ni que decir

-Bamos solo sera un baile-dijo el chico

-No-dijo Madotsuki

El chico solo la cargo

-Ha con que eres una niña e y donde estan tus padres-dijo el chico riendo

-Bajala-dijo Kanato

-Mira tu hermano te defiende-dijo el chico

-El no es mi hermano y mis padres murieron hace años-dijo Madotsuki

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA tus padres murieron AJAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo el chico

-Bajala-dijo Kanato en un tono un poco mas fuerte

-Deja de burlarte-dijo Madotsuki llorando

-Como no burlarme de alguien tan ingenua-dijo el chico

-DIJE QUE LA BAJES MALDITO IDIOTA-dijo Kanato enojado

Madotsuki solo se quedo asombrada de que le ablara asi en un baile elegante

-Quieres que la baje ok-

El chico avento ha Madotsuki al suelo lo mas fuerte que pudo

-IDIOTA-grito Kanato

Kanato se abalanseo arriba de el y comenso ha golpearlo una y otra ves Madotsuki solo rio un poco y llego Yui

-Estas bien tienes raspadas las manos-dijo Yui

-Estoy bien-dijo Madotsuki –HA-

-Que te pasa-dijo Yui

-Creo que me rompi la pierna-dijo Madotsuki

Los cuatro llegaron ha la mansion y ayudaron ha Madotsuki ha subir y Kanato se quedo con ella

-Perdon-dijo Kanato

-COMO QUE PERDON FUE EL MEJOR BAILE AL QUE E IDO

LO GOLPEASTE EN LA CARA UNA Y OTA VES TAL VES YA NO LE DISTINGAN LA CARA Y TODO GRASIAS HA TI-dijo Madotsuki feliz y lo abrazo –Grasias Kanato-

-De nada-dijo Kanato riendo por lo que dijo Madotsuki

-O que mas da es un momento ironico-dijo Madotsuki

Madotsuki beso ha Kanato y lo abrazo

-En serio grasias-dijo Madotsuki

-Te ago una pregunta-dijo Kanato

-Me preguntas si me puedes hacer una pregunta-dijo Madotsuki

-Si-dijo Kanato riendo

-Ok-dijo Madotsuki

-Toda la noche diremos gracias y de nada-dijo Kanato

-No se según la que escribe este fic-dijo Madotsuki

-Ok adios-dijo Kanato

-Adios-dijo Madotsuki

Kanato salio de la habitación y se encontro con Yui y Ayato

-Muy mal-dijeron los dos y se fuero por caminos diferentes


	5. Chapter 5

-YA ESTOY DESPIERTA-dijo Madotsuki

-Me alegra que estes despierta por que vamos ha el doctor-dijo Yui

-NO NO NO NO NO NO-dijo Madotsuki

-Kanato-dijo Yui

-NO KANATO QUE QUIERE EL NOOOOOO-dijo Madotsuki

Kanato la cargo y la llevo a la limosina y los cuatro fueron al doctor

-Tienes suerte de que estes perfecta ya puedes caminar correr todo-dijo la doctora

-WOOOOOOO LIBERTAD NENES-dijo Madotsuki

Madotsuki corrio por toda la habitación gritando libertad

Los cuatro llegaron a la mansion muy aburridos

-Estoy aburrida diviertanme-dijo Madotsuki

-Pero que hacemos-dijo Ayato

-Ha ya se juguemos al voto-dijo Madotsuki

-Que es el voto-dijo Yui

-Es un juego en el que se corre de el que tenga el voto y cada ves que te toque y te diga voto tu la tendras pero como es muy aburrido yo lo juego con zombies pero esta ves cada ves que te toque te conbiertes en uno tamdien-dijo Madotsuki

-Me parese bien-dijo Kanato

-Ok empezemos pero Ayato tu eres el zombie-dijo Madotsuki

-Ok-dijo Ayato

Los tres comenzaron ha correr de Ayato hasta que Yui callo al suelo

-Yui-dijo Madotsuki

-Salvense ustedes-dijo Yui

-Hay que irnos ya-dijo Kanato

-No puedo dejar ha Yui-dijo Madotsuki

Ayato aparesio y toco ha Yui

-Pensandolo bien dejala morir corre-dijo Madotsuki

Los dos corrieron hasta que se escucho la puerta

-TIEMPO-dijo Madotsuki y abrio la puerta

-Ha llegado su hora maldi…wow que pasa aquí-dijo una fangirl

-Jugamos al voto-dijo Madotsuki

-Nosotras tanbien queremos jugar-dijeron las fangirls

-Ok pero estan de nuestro lado-dijo Madotsuki y aparecieron Yui y Ayato-Se acabo su hora malditos somos 1,2 em somos muchos-dijo Madotsuki

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Ayato

-Listos CORRAN-dijo Madotsuki

Todos corrieron ha todos lados ya atraparon ha 5 y estoy muy asustada solo quiero que esto termine ya

-Te das cuenta de que todo es un juego-dijo Kanato

-Hay que darle seriedad esto no es un juego es una Apocalipsis-dijo Madotsuki seria

-Ok-dijo Kanato riendo

-Ha es un zombie no te muevas-dijo Madotsuki

-Yo me sacrificare tu corre-dijo Kanato

-No puedo perder ha un soldado-dijo Madotsuki

-Tengo que hacerlo por todos-dijo Kanato –ESTO RS SPARTA HAAAAA-

-Tengo que ayudarlo-dijo Madotsuki pero al salir ya no estaban

-NOOOOO-grito alguien

Madotsuki bajo y hay estaba Ayato

-Te has llevado ha mis mejores 2 soldados maldito pero nunca me atraparas-dijo Madotsuki

Todos comenzaron ha correr pero Madotsuki corria muy rapido

-Ok ya nos rendimos ya pasaron 3 horas-dijo Ayato

Yui y Kanato fueron con Madotsuki y comenzaron ha cantar

-O SI SI SI GANAMOS PERDISTE JA-cantaron los tres

-Y como perdiste nos compraras ha los tres pudin-dijo Madotsuki

-Bueno vámonos-dijo Ayato

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritaron los tres

-De que sabor-dijo Ayato

-VAINILLA-gritaron los tres


	6. Chapter 6

-NO ME REUSO HA IR HA LA ESCUELA-dijo Madotsuki

-Tienes que venir-dijo Yui

-NO LO HARE-dijo Madotsuki

-Kanato-dijo Yui

-Puedes llamarlo pero no ire-dijo Madotsuki

Unos minutos despues

-YA BAJAME-dijo Madotsuki

-No-dijo Kanato

-Si no quieres ir te llevaremos ha la fuerza-dijo Yui

-O vamos por favor viejo-dijo Madotsuki

-Si no-dijo Kanato

Los cuatro llegaron ha la escuela

-Ok prácticamente estamos en la misma clase todos-dijo Yui

-Esta bien-dijo Madotsuki

Todos dejaron ha Madotsuki y ella solo camino hasta que

-SOY UNA PIÑA SOY UNA PIÑA SOY UNA PIÑA-canto una chica –Hola tu debes ser la nueva no-

-Si-dijo Madotsuki

-Como te llamas-dijo la chica

-Madotsuki-dijo ella

-Es muy largo te dire Mado-chan-dijo la chica

-Y tu como te llamas-dijo Madotsuki

-Kaori-chan-dijo pues Kaori –Y ahora que se tu nombre ya somos amigas-

-Eso creo-dijo Madotsuki

-Ok te veo en la clase amiga-dijo Kaori

Madotsuki solo camino hasta que lo vio el chico de la fiesta y la vio camino hacia ella y Madotsuki comenso ha correr

-YUI-grito Madotsuki mientras se escondia de tras de Kanato y le tomaba la mano ha Yui

-Que pasa….hay no-dijo Yui –Es el chico de la fiesta-

El chico camino hacia ellos

-Ha con que es la chica sin padres-dijo el chico riendo

Kanato lo iba ha golpear pero Madotsuki lo detuvo

-Si soy yo algun problema-dijo Madotsuki

-Si que eres la persona mas tonta del mundo tu hermano te tuvo que defender-dijo el chico

-Ya te dije que el no es mi hermano y vete o la pagaras caro-dijo Madotsuki

-Ho que me haras le diras ha tu hermano que te defienda-dijo el chico

-Ho mejor aun-dijo Madotsuki

Madotsuki se avento arriba de el y comenzo ha golpearlo una y otra vez y ha pesar de que fuera mas pequeña no podia quitarla

-Ahora seran los padres que se quedaron sin hijo-dijo Madotsuki riendo

-Alguien quitemela de encima por favor!-dijo el chico

Los chicos intentaron quitarla pero los golpeaba tambien

-Uye mientras estoy cansada-dijo Madotsuki

El chico salio corriendo con la nariz sangrando y con muchos moretones

-Y ya entramos ha clases-dijo Madotsuki feliz

Kanato solo rio y Yui y Ayato se quedaron asombrados

Los cuatro solo entraron ha clases muy felices de la vida

-Ok ellos son sus compañeros Madotsuki y Angel-dijo la maestra –Ok Madotsuki sientate al lado de Kanato y Angel de Ayato-

Madotsuki solo de sento desanimada y Angel solo tenia cara de "ya vali" estoy al lado de su amigo

-Hola Mado-chan-dijo Kaori

-Hola Kaori-chan-dijo Madotsuki

-Que te parece si vamos ha mi casa-dijo Kaori

-Ho mejor vamos ha la mansion y jugamos con espuma-dijo Madotsuki

-Si-dijo Kaori –Ha y por cierto-

-Si-dijo Madotsuki

-SOY UNA PIÑA-dijo Kaori

Saliendo de la escuela Kaori se fue con ellos

-Llegamos-dijo Yui

-Wow que grande-dijo Kaori

Los 5 entraron

-Que les parece si jugamos-dijo Madotsuki

-Ha que-dijo Yui

-Con espuma-dijo Madotsuki

Los 5 agarraron un frasco de espuma

Eran Kanato Madotsuki y Kaori contra Ayato Yui y una fangirl

Los 5 comenzaron ha aventarse espuma

Kanato cargo ha Madotsuki quien los giaba y tanbien tomo de la mano ha Kaori

-Kanato bajame y cada quien tome un frasco-dijo Madotsuki

Los tres le dieron he la fangirl y ha Yui

-Solo falta el maldito de Ayato-dijo Madotsuki

-Vamos por el-dijo Kaori

-Llenemos su boca de espuma-dijo Kanato

Los tres bajaron

-Ayato donde estas-dijeron los tres

-Hay esta-dijo Kanato

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-dijeron los tres

Los tres llenaron ha Ayato de espuma hasta que se acabo el frasco

-Y ganamos-dijo Kaori

-Otra ves-dijo Kanato

-Buano me tengo que ir adios-dijo Kaori

-Tengo sueño-dijo Madotsuki

-Yo tanbien-dijo Kanato

-Bueno adios-dijeron los dos


	7. Chapter 7

-Levantate-dijo Yui

-Por que-dijo Madotsuki

-Estas bromeando hoy hay escuela-dijo Yui

-HAAAAAAA ya voy-dijo Madotsuki

Los cuatro se alistaron y se fueron

-Nos vemos en clase Madotsuki-dijo Yui

-Si como sea-dijo Madotsuki

Madotsuki solo camino

-Hola tu debes ser la nueva-dijo una chica

-De echo llegue ayer-dijo Madotsuki

-Ha y me dijeron que te gusta Kanato-dijo la tipa esa

-Quien te dijo eso-dijo Madotsuki lista para apuñalarla una y otra vez

-No nadie ha y me dijeron que no tienes papas-dijo la cosa esa

-Si pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa-dijo Madotsuki

-QUE NO QUIERES QUE SEPAN QUE NO TIENES PAPAS-dijo la idiota esa riendo

Todos voltearon ha ver ha Madotsuki y ella solo salio corriendo hasta que de repente sintio que algien la tomo de la mano

-Oye que te dijo esa tonta-dijo un chico

Ella volteo ha era como verse en el espejo pero en version hombre los dos se miraron fijamente y rieron pero toco pues el timbre, campana lo que sea

-Bueno pues el es pues el una persona y ella es su hermana y sientate en frente de ella-dijo la maestra señalando ha Madotsuki

-Y aquí que hacen-dijo el chico

-Nada-dijo Madotsuki sonriendo

El chico solo escribio en un papel y se lo envio ha Madotsuki

-Quieres salir con migo-decia el papel

-Que es exactamente salir hablo de que yo salgo todos los dias ha la escuela y ha la calle que es exactamente salir Kanato-dijo Madotsuki

-Una cita- dijo Kanato con sueño

Madotsuki solo volteo ha ver al chico

-Para nada viejo no me interesa-dijo Madotsuki seria

-O bueno nos vemos otro dia-dijo el chico

-Tengo hambre alimentame-dijo Madotsuki ha Yui

-Ok ya nos vamos-dijo Yui

Todos llegaron ha la mansion

-Saben que mejor como mas al rato tengo sueño-dijo Madotsuki

-Pero Madotsuki tenemos visitas-dijo Yui

-De quien es la mansion suya asi que por lo tanto son sus visitas-dijo Madotsuki

-Pero te quieren conocer-dijo Ayato

-Asi que alistate y baja-dijo Yui

-WOWOWO alistarme yyy-dijo Madotsuki

-Ponte un vestido azul que te deje en tu cuarto-dijo Yui

-HAAA-dijo Madotsuki

Madotsuki solo se vistio y se puso unos tacones pero muy apenas pudo caminar asi que camino como pudo ha las escaleras y se desliso por el tubo

-No puedes haser eso cuando llegen-dijo Yui

-Bueno pues calmala porque estan en la puerta-dijo Ayato

Ayato abrio la puerta y hay estaban tres chicos raros

-HA tu debes ser Madotsuki-dijo uno de los chicos

-Ha quienes son ustedes-dijo Madotsuki

-Bueno yo soy Kou el es Ruki y el pequeñin es Azusa-dijo Kou

-Ok-dijo Madotsuki mientras se iba

-A donde vas-dijo Yui

-Primero me voy ha quitar este infierno de zapatos y despues voy ha ver si ya me dejan dormir-dijo Madotsuki

-Ho no tu te quedas y vas ha hablar con todos ellos-dijo Yui

-Achis y yo por que-dijo Madotsuki

-Porque queremos saber mas de ti-dijo Ruki

-No los conosco pero ok bueno vivia con mi familia feliz de la vida llegaron unas tipas locas y los mataron en frente de mis hojos me quede traumada para toda la vida despues se dieron cuenta de que tenia un hojo azul y otro verde descubrieron que era muy pequeña para mi edad eso se les izo tierno y me usaron como una muñeca cada ves que me portaba mal me golpeaban y me cortaban todo el cuerpo me mandaron para matar ha Yui pero me arrepenti y me quede aquí-dijo Madotsuki

-OOKK-dijo Kou

-Buano tengo sueño-dijo Madotsuki

-Ok pero no nos podemos arriesgar ha que llegen esas locas asi que tendremos que compartir abitacion hasi que uno con Yui otro con migo y otro con Madotsuki-dijo Kanato

-Estoy harto-dijo Ayato –desde que llego Madotsuki no me incluyen en nada-dijo enojado mientras se iba

Madotsuki solo lo sigio ha una ventana donde habia un pedaso de techo

-Oye emm-dijo Madotsuki

Ayato solo se acerco para besarla

-Oye perate-dijo Madotsuki

Madotsuki solo se izo para atrás hasta que se iba ha caer esta solo iba ha caer pero se agarro de el techo

-Ayato ayudame-dijo Madotsuki

Ayato solo se fue mientras reia

-Buano si muero alguien va ha tener que golpearlo-dijo Madotsuki

Madotsuki solo se dejo caer pero nunca toco el piso se le izo raro hasta que decidio abrir los hojos

-Ha Azusa no-dijo Madotsuki

-Si-dijo Azusa

-Ya me preguntaba por que no moria-dijo Madotsuki

-Que quieres morir-dijo Azusa

-JAJAJAJA no gracias-dijo Madotsuki

-Bueno vámonos-dijo Azusa

Madotauki solo abrio la puerta enojada

-Madotsuki creimos que tu-dijo Yui

-Si pero el muy bestia de Ayato me tumbo-dijo Madotsuki mientras sacaba su cuchillo

-Ok entonses tu te quedas con Azusa Kanato con Kou y yo con Ruki-dijo Yui

-Solo quiero dormir-dijo Madotsuki

Buano al final todos se fueron ha dormir al final Madotsuki no pudo dormir bueno despues de todo estaba con algien que no conocia que estaba abrazandola fuerte y bueno no habia otra mas que abrazarlo y dormir el al sentir la mano de Madotsuki solo se levanto

-Ho lo siento-dijo Madotsuki

-No importa-dijo Azusa

Azusa solo se acerco mas ha ella raramente ella no quitaba sus brazos de el Azusa se acercaba mas y mas hasta que sintio los labios de Madotsukiha esta no le inporto y lo dejo era de mañana y Madotsuki solo espero ha que la despertara llego bailando con Kou.

-Despierta dormilona-dijo Yui

-Por que-dijo Madotsuki con sueño

-Por que las porristas deben llegar temprano-dijo Yui

-Mas vale que estes hablando de ti-dijo Madotsuki

-Pues no tu eres porrista ahora-dijo Yui escondiendose de tras de Kou

-QUE-dijeron Azusa Madotsuki y Kou –MALDITA YUI-dijo Madotsuki

Los tres comenzaron ha arañar la cara de Yui pero ella solo reia y como siempre llega Ayato ha arruinar todo

-Wow que pasa aquí-dijo Ayato

-Yui me inscribio en el equipo de porristas-dijo Madotsuki

Ayato solo rio y Madotsuki comenzo ha perseguirlo con su cuchillo mientras los otros dos le arañaban la cara ha Yui

-Bamos por favor-dijo Yui

-Haaaaa ok-dijo Madotsuki

-Ok ponte esto-dijo Yui

-Que bonito y el resto-dijo Madotsuki sacando su cuchillo

-HAHA-dijo Yui y llegaron Kanato y Ruki

-Madotsuki prestame el cuchillo-dijo Kanato mientras lo tomaba de sus manos

-Para que-dijo Madotsuki

-Tengo sueño no pienso ir ha la escuela-dijo Kanato apuntandose el cuchillo

-No usa otro-dijo Madotsuki quitandole el cuchillo

-Por que-dijo Kanato

-Por que si te matas con mi cuchillo pensaran que yo te mate-dijo Madotsuki sonriendo

-Bueno se nos hace tarde-dijo Yui

Los tres se fueron ha la escuela cuando llegaron Madotsuki solo estaba haciendo señas de explosiones

-Y sabes que paso al final-dijo Madotsuki tomando la mano de Yui y Kanato

-Dime-dijo Kanato desesperado

-Haaa para nada viejo-dijo Madotsuki

-Pero por que-dijo Kanato

-Por que la vez pasada arruinaste la pelicula-dijo Madotsuki

-Es cierto Kanato nos debes una pelicula-dijo Yui mientras se iba

Madotsuki y Kanato solo caminaron hasta que vieron ha casi toda la escuela en bola

-Que lindo—Yo me casaria con el—Es tan hermoso-dijeron muchas tipas

Madotsuki solo se acerco y estaba Azusa dormido en el suelo y solo escucho un par de risas eran Kou y solo de acerco para despertarlo pero Azusa la abrazo

-Ha quitenmelo de encima-dijo Madotsuki

Kou Ruki y Kanato lo quitaron y todos volvieron ha la mansion

-O por fin llegan como estas Mdotsuki-dijo una fangirl

-O bien con sueño pero bien-dijo Madotsuki

-Estaba aburrida asi que vine ha matarte-dijo la fangirl

-WOWOWOW Madotsuki que pasa-dijo Ruki

-Algo que ya es comun aquí-dijo Madotsuki

Madotsuki le avento el cuchillo pero se dio cuenta de pue fue el peor error de su vida ya que la fangirl se lo avento cortandole el cabello hasta la espalda y ella solo comenzo ha gritar todos la miraron hasta que se dieron cuenta que empezaron ha aparecer eridas en todo su cuerpo

-Mi deber aquí esta echo-dijo la fangirl

-MADITA-dijo bueno grito Madotsuki aventando el cuchillo ha la puerta –lo siento-

-Por que por que casi mueres otra ves-dijo Yui

-No por la puerta esta destrosada-dijo Madotsuki mirando la puerta seria

Ya despues de areglar la puerta vendaron todas las piernas brazos y cuello de Madotsuki,Yui solo le dijo que se canbiara, Madotsuki solo de puso un short y un sueter de blanco con rayas negras que tenia las mangas muy largas y bajo, Madotsuki solo vio su sueter y empezo ha cantar

-LAS RAYAS QUE TIENE MI SUETER SON LO MEJOR SI QUIERO CALOR UN CUELLO ASI ME ABRIGARA-canto Madotsuki una y otra vez por todo el lugar –Ayato Ayato Ayato Ayato AYATO- dijo Madotsuki

-QUE-dijo Ayato

-LAS RAYAS QUE TIENE MI SUETER-empezo ha cantar Madotsuki

Madotsuki canto hasta que todos se fueron ha dormir Azusa estaba dormido y ella solo estaba sentada en la cama agitando sus mangas pero se aburrio asi que empezo ha dibujar ha Azusa ella dibujaba muy bien despues de terminarlo seguia aburrida miro el reloj y eran las 3 de la mañana ella tomo su laptop y empezo ha hablar con Kaori-chan que tambien seguia despierta despues se aburrio y empezo ha cantar y desperto ha Azusa

-Cantas bien creo-dijo Azusa

-Gracias creo-dijo Madotsuki –Ha toma-dijo entregandole el dibujo

-Que es esto-dijo Azusa

-Bueno eso fueron 20 minutos mal gastados-dijo Madotsuki

-Que-dijo Azusa

-Eres tu me aburri y te dibuje-dijo Madotsuki

-Que lo hiciste tu-dijo Azusa

-Bueno lo tomaria como un insulto si no estubieras casi dormido asi que si-dijo Madotsuki sonriendo

-Esta muy-dijo Azusa

-Horrible si lo se no es el mejor-dijo Madotsuki

-No es eso es que esta perfecto-dijo Azusa

-Ha era eso entonces gracias-dijo Madotsuki

-Oye como que no es el mejor-dijo Azusa

-No es eso es que e dibujado cientos de cosas toda la vida-dijo Madotskui

-Que hora es-dijo Azusa

-Son las 5 de la mañana-dijo Madotsuki sonriendo

Madotsuki solo comenzo ha saltar en la cama mientras Azusa la veia

-Bamos se que quieres saltar-dijo Madotsuki

Madotsuki solo lo tomo de las manos y los dos comenzaron ha saltar hasta que Yui y Kou llegaron

-Ha que linda te ves-dijo Kou mientras la cargaba

-Yui quiero un trampolín-dijo Madotsuki

-Claro vamos-dijo Yui

Todos fueron por el hermoso trampolín se nota que quiero uno

-Es hermoso-dijo Madotsuki

Madotsuki solo empezo ha saltar en el y Azusa tambien hablo de que en la cama es divertido pero en un trampolín

-WOW-dijeron Kanato y Ruki –Es hermoso-dijo Kanato

Todos saltaron en el trampolín y se les durmieron las piernas por que no lo se pero ñe

-AU AU AU-dijeron todos mientras se sentaban en el sillon

Madotsuki solo se arastro por todo el piso mientras todos segian sentados aullando de dolor por que si se mueve un centimetro se siente horrible

-MORIRE MORIRE ha no ya se me paso-dijo Madotsuki –Y que tal si jugamos ha algo-

-Ya no somos niños-dijo Ruki

-Lo dice la persona que salto en un trampolín-dijo Kou

-Y que tal tu Kanato-Kun-dijo Madotsuki

-Bueno ha que-dijo Kanato

-Ha las escondidas-dijo Madotsuki –O con espuma-

-Creo que con espuma seria mas maduro-dijo Ruki

-Aceptalo Ruki con espuma o sin espuma sigue siendo de niños-dijo Madotsuki

-Dijiste escondidas-dijo Ruki

-Bueno escondidas seran-dijo Yui

-Ruki tu cuentas-dijo Madotsuki

-Como sea-dijo Ruki

Ruki comenzo ha contar y todos se escondieron y para ganar todos fueron ha el techo y cuando no viera bam

-Vengan es hora de irnos-dijo Madotsuki

Todos fueron hacia el lugar donde inicio todo XD

-Un dos tres por todos en el mundo en la vida y el lugar-dijo Madosuki

Ruki bajo y vio ha Madotsuki

-Te conosco desde ayer Madotsuki se que quieres algo-dijo Ruki

-Bueno que te digo todos queremos algo-dijo Madotsuki

-Y habla ya-dijo Ruki

-Me gustan las cosas dulces pero aquí ha muchos le gustan las cosas saladas asi que quiero pizza-dijo Madotsuki –Y para ti esto-dijo entregandole una bolsa de dulces ha Kanato

-Dios te bendiga-dijo Kanato y todos comenzaron ha reir

Ruki fue por las pizzas y todos comenzaron ha comer mientras Yui ponia una pelicula

-Lo siento pero su hija perdio los recuerdos-dijeron en la pelicula

-PUES BUSCALOS-dijo Madotsuki y todos ecepto Yui empesaron ha reir

-No te burles es triste-dijo Yui

-Triste seria que 4 vampiros chuparan tu sangre-dijo Madotsuki

-Ok ok-dijo Yui

-Bueno se acabo la pizza y la pelicula-dijo Kanato feliz de que se terminara la pelicula

-Bueno se hace tarde y esas cosas-dijo Madotsuki

Madotsuki Kanato Azusa Kou y Ruki subieron silbando

-Oigan no me dejen aquí ha limpiar-dijo Yui


	8. Chapter 8

Madotsuki estaba feliz de la vida era de mañana esta solo salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras pero se detuvo a la mitad de ellas al ver que TODOS los hermanos Sakamaki estaban sentados en el salon principal.

-En serio me impresiona la cantidad de cosas que pasan cuando estoy dormida-dijo Madotsuki y bajo

-Quien rayos eres-dijo Reiji

-Yo soy Madotsuki-dijo pues Madotsuki

-A eres tan linda-dijo Raito –Mi nombre es-dijo pero fue interrumpido por Madotsuki

-Raito puedes saltarte presentaciones ya los conosco a todos tu,Reiji,Shu y Subaru solo no me agan perder el tiempo-dijo Madotsuki

-Y que eres como Yui-dijo Shu

-Como que como Yui-dijo Madotsuki

-Ya sabes enviada para nuestro deseo y satisfacción-dijo Raito

-No yo soy como Madotsuki enviada por las fangirls para matar a su mismisima Yui pero por alguna rara razon no lo hice-dijo Madotsuki

-Ha eres asesina-dijo Subaru

-No soy Madotsuki-dijo pues ella

-No eres muy lista verdad-dijo Kanato

-Bueno tu ya me conoces antes que todos deberias saber que odio toda aqueya materia y que cuando sea grandesita sere un vago-dijo Madotsuki sonriendo

-Matas gente y quieres ser un vago-dijo Azusa

-Y tu de donde matrioshka saliste-dijo Madotsiki

-A ya veo que tienes los mismos modales que Yui e-dijo Reiji

-¿Modales?-dijo Madotsuki

-Como lo supuse-dijo Reiji

-Y como nos conoces a todos-dijo Shu

-Ya lo dije soy una fangirl…TAN SIQUIERA SABEN QUE TIENEN UN ANIME-dijo Madotsuki

-¿Anime?-dijeron todos

-Para que me molesto-dijo Madotsuki

-Bueno se esta asiendo de noche-dijo Reiji –Asi que preparense para la escuela-

-Sabes si es de noche no es lo que nos gustaria oir ne teddy-dijo Kanato

-Teddy…TEDDY-dijo Madotsuki –A es tan hermoso como me lo imaginaba-

Despues de ver la locura de Madotsuki todos se alistaron y bajaron y pues oviamente subieron a la limosina y se fueron

Madotsuki iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que sintio una mano en su hombro pero afortunadamente era Shu

-A eres tu menos mal-dijo Madotsuki

-Que esperabas a alguien mas-dijo Shu

-Lo dices como si tu fueras mi unico amigo-dijo Madotsuki

-Pues estas caminando tu sola asi que era de esperarse-dijo Shu

-Pues para tu información Kanato es mi unico amigo-dijo Madotsuki

-A con que te gusta e-dijo Shu

-Por favor quieres recalcar la palabra amigo-dijo Madotsuki –Pero tambien esta Yui y Kaori-

-¿Kaori?-dijo Shu

-Si ella fue la primera amiga que ize al llegar aquí-dijo Madotsuki

-Mado-chan-dijo Kaori

-A es ella Kaori es muy rara y por eso es mi amiga-dijo Madotsuki

-A Shu corre muchas chicas te buscan-dijo Kaori y Shu se fue

-Lo conoces-dijo Madotsuki

-Estas bromeando toda la escuela lo admira a el y a los demas Sakamaki ecepto tu y yo-dijo Kaori –Buanoooooooooo adios-

Madotsuki solo camino asta que se topo con Subaru

-Bueno creo que no tocara la campana hasta que me tope con todos los Sakamaki-dijo Madotsuki

-Porque dices eso-dijo Subaru

-Porque ya me tope con Shu y ahora con tigo-dijo Madotsuki

-Oye me quede con la duda de algo-dijo Subaru

-De que-dijo Madotsuki

-Como nos conoces a todos-dijo Subaru

-Ya lo explique dos veces-dijo Madotsuki

-PERO ESO NO EXPLICA NADA-dijo Subaru asiendo un oyo en la pared y todos voltearon a verlo

-Una cosa es que no entiendas y otra es que no lo aya explicado bien-dijo Madotsuki y se fue

Ella iba feliz de la vida caminando y se topo con Kanato

-A Madotsuki teddy quiere saber si quieres acompañarnos a clase-dijo Kanato

-Claro-dijo Madotsuki

Iban caminando felices de la vida y se toparon con Shu

-Y quieres que recalque la palabra "AMIGOS"-dijo Shu

-Si eso quiero-dijo Mdotsuki y los dos se fueron

-A por fin en el salon de clases y sin mas molestias-dijo Madotsuki

-A que te refieres con molestias-dijo Kanato

-A tus hermanos-dijo Madotsuki

-Eso explica mucho-dijo Kanato

Despues de pasar muchas horas de aburrimiento toco la campana todos salieron y Madotsuki,Kanato,Yui y Ayato estaban ablando pero raramente Madotsuki se llevaba bien con la bestia (Ayato).Ya despues de caminar mucho rato se encontraron con los demas hermanos y se dirijeron a la mansion.

-Y que tal si dan un paseo de noche y yo ago la cena-dijo Reiji

-Are-dijeron todos

-Y no es una pregunta es una obligación-dijo Reiji

Despues de eso todos fueron por un abrigo por que estaba en serio nublado y Shu se le acerco a Reiji.

-Por que te portas amable con ella-dijo Shu

-Se que no sabe de modales pero en el fondo es buena-dijo Reiji

-Y como sabes eso-dijo Shu

-No lo se-dijo Reiji

Todos bajaron y abrieron la puerta y salieron

-En serio Reiji-dijo Madotsuki

-Si-dijo Reiji y cerro la puerta

Todos iban caminando y a la ves cargando a Shu quien estaba dormido pero de pronto escucharon unas risas

-Este es el peor paseo que e dado-dijo Madotsuki quien sujetaba la cabeza de Shu

-Lo se ne teddy-dijo Kanato

-A-dijo Madotsuki –Teddy tiene un impermeable-

-Es proteccion-dijo Kanato

-A ya veo-dijo Madotsuki

Todos estaban aburridos y de pronto vieron la sombra de una chica

-A con que conociste a los demas Sakamaki e eres muy afortunada que mala suerte que ya no tendras esa fortuna-dijo la chica

-No crei que atacarian ahora-dijo Ayato

-Quien los ataca a ustedes solo a Madotsuki-dijo la fangirl

-No crei que mataria a lguien hoy ciertamente-dijo Madotsuki

-Q-que-dijo Subaru

Madotsuki solo corrio asi a la chica y le clavo el cuchillo en el corazon,la fangirl llorando se quito el cuchillo y se lo clavo en la mano a Madotsuki

-M-madotsuki-dijo Raito y se dirijio asia ella

-A que pasa a esto no es nada grave espero-dijo Madotsuki quitandose el cuchillo –O espera si duele-

-COMO NO VA A DOLER-dijo Subaru

-Puede que no duela ne teddy-dijo Kanato

-Es cierto a veces no le duele sepa dios por que-dijo Yui

De repente vinieron mas y mas de ellas

-Ya que estas debil por que no aprovecharnos-dijo una de ellas

-Balla que listas-dijo Madotsuki

-Solo diras eso-dijo Ayato

-Que tengo que decirles algo para matarlas-dijo Madotsuki –Que tengo que escribirles un poema decirselos y matarlas o cantarles y volverlas a matar-

-No es necesario eso ahora-dijo Kanato

-Eso ya lo se-dijo Madotsuki

Dicho eso comenso a matarlas una por una todos le vieron la cara estaba sonriendo despues de eso retrocedieron unos pasos y comenzo a llover

-Madotsuki creo que has vengado otra ves e pero la proxima no lo aras por que te matare con mis propias manos y me manchare de tu sangre y reire y reire con tigo muerta a mis pies-dijo la fangirl

-Solo vete quieres-dijo Madotsuki aventandole un zapato

-Sera mejor que volvamos-dijo Yui

-Es cierto-dijo Raito

Dicho eso todos llegaron a la mansion mojados

-Pero que les paso-dijo Reiji

-M no ivamos a ir de paseo-dijo Shu

En ese momento todos lo soltaron dejandolo caer al suelo y Reiji vio la herida de Madotsuki

-P-pero que te paso-dijo Reiji

-Me clavaron un cuchillo-dijo Madotsuki

-Asi de simple lo dices-dijo Kanato

-Bueno no hay que darle seriedad a algo insignificante como esto-dijo Madotsuki

-Pero sigue sangrando-dijo Shu

-¿A si?-dijo Madotsuki

-SI-dijeron todos

-Bueno no me importa-dijo Madotsuki

Kanato solo le tomo la mano y la miro mas de cerca

-Quieres por favor soltarme la mano-dijo Madotsuki

-No-dijo Kanato sonriendo

-Kanato dijo que le soltaras la mano-dijo Subaru

-ARE-dijo Madotsuki

-Y si yo no quiero soltarle la mano es mi maldito problema-dijo Kanato –A ya veo te gusta Madotsuki e-

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Subaru quien estaba rojo de la verguensa

-SI Y ME GUSTA HAY ALGUN PRODLEMA-dijo Subaru

Madotsuki solo queria huir de hay en ese momento y ya nunca volver pero Kanato sostenia su mano

-Si que ella es mia-dijo Kanato y le dio un rapido beso a Madotsuki

Ay estaban todos viendo como Kanato besaba a Madotsuki pero tambien veian a la vez a Subaru quien estava tan molesto que despues que se separaron le dio un puñetazo aaaaaaaa Madotsuki si lo se raro

-Tu tienes la culpa de todo esto-dijo Subaru quien la tomaba del cabello y le daba golpe tras golpe pero Reiji y Shu lo separaron de Madotsuki pero Subaru tan bueno como siempre para finalizar le dio una patada en el estomago siiiii LOL

-QUE TE PASA IDIOTA ELLA DE QUE TIENE LA CULPA-dijo Shu

Kanato solo se acerco a Subaru y le dio un puñetazo

Subaru se calmo al ver como Madotsuki levantava la mirada lentamente y dijo

-Yo no tengo la maldita culpa de que te ayas enamorado de my idiota-dijo y subio las escaleras con muchas dificultades pero aun asi seguia subiendo XD unos segundos despues bajo rapidamenteya sin sangre y muy enojada con un tubo de hierro con el que golpeo a Subaru una y otra ves

-¿Cuánto es 1000-7?-dijo Madotsuki

Al escuchar esas palabras Shu le quito el tubo

-Puedes matarlo en otro momento es hora de la cena-dijo Reiji

-Como sea pero cuidate Subaru-dijo Madotsuki


End file.
